Bitter Sweet
by DarkPoisonfang
Summary: It was on a rainy evening inside the local cafe that two hearts collided, in a bitter sweet embrace... um... Yeah SMUT YAOI BOYXBOY no likey no readie


Bitter sweet  
**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishamoto  
Hi please no hate would be appreciated just constructive criticism sorry for any grammar mistakes as well if sasuke is a bit ooc,

Bitter sweet

It was on a clouded rainy evening Sasuke Uchiha was very annoyed by a certain uzumaki, who was currently flirting with the bleach blonde cashier. Sasuke was hopping that it would be a nice peaceful and quiet evening, but no Naruto was here which ment things were about to get a lot louder, Sasuke face palmed helplessly.

Naruto turned around in time to see Sasuke face palming, It was strange to see Sasuke here at a little cafe like this one on such a stormy day but the blond decided to make the most of of as he headed over to his obsidian eyed crush.

Sasuke was getting more annoyed with each bouncy step the loud blond took but decided to get over himself and deal with it.  
"Hey teme how's it going?"  
" I'm fine dobe, how are you?"

"I'm good." Was Naruto's easy reply as he sat down across from Sasuke, taking a sip of his super sweetened coffee."What kind of coffee is that?" Asked Naruto curious to what kind of coffee his crush drank. Sasuke's reply was his normal  
"Hn" handing Naruto his drink was simpler than telling him what kind, knowing full well Naruto would wordlessly accept. Naruto was not surprised by how bitter the coffee was seeing how bitter Sasuke can be but the coffee was super strong making Naruto almost gag.  
Sasuke was very amused by his dobe and the face he made at the bitter coffee.  
"Dobe what's wrong with my coffee?" Sasuke asked staring at Naruto taking gulps of his own coffee to take the bad taste away.

"It's so bitter!" Said Naruto  
"Let me try yours" said Sasuke holding out his hand for Naruto to give him the coffee, Naruto grumpily handed Sasuke his coffee, a light pink dusted over the blinds checks as the pairs hands touched.  
As Sasuke took a sip his eyes widened quite a bit at how sweet it was, Sasuke's face twisted a bit at the taste but only the slightest bit, he grabbed his coffee at lightening fast speed and was gulping down the bitter coffee in pleasure.

"What was that about?" Asked Naruto tilting his head to the side.  
"The taste it's so sweet how do you stand it?" Asked Sasuke now sipping at his coffee slowly savouring the bitter taste.

"How can you stand that bitter taste?" Questioned Naruto  
"Answering a question with a question dobe is not how you answer a question" Sasuke replied smirking seeing Naruto making a pouting face, wanting so much to lean over and kiss his soft lips but realized it was illogical, or was it?  
Naruto seeing Sasuke smirking at his distress started to get mad but staring at his lips made Naruto want to lean over and plant one on Sasuke, so Naruto being Naruto who does first thinks and/or dies second, leans over and plants one on Sasuke.

Sasuke was in total shock over what was happening but kissed back passionately, the kiss slowly becoming more heated from the mutual feelings being let lose. Letting his hand travel to the back of his dobe's head, running his hand through Naruto's surprisingly soft hair.  
The kiss ended when Naruto started to feel watched so Naruto half whispered half purred into Sasuke's ear "Wanna go somewhere more private?"  
It's sent a small silver down Sasuke's back as to how his dobe had asked the question, but nodded his head in reply to Naruto who was now nibbling on his ear.

They had ran through the rain for awhile over to Naruto's house, immediately after the wet blond opened the door he was slammed against the other side harshly closing the door. Passionately kissing Sasuke licked the bottom of Naruto's lip asking for entrance that was given eagerly, Sasuke was mesmerized by the taste of Naruto and how sweet he tasted mixing nicely with Sasuke's bitter taste. Sasuke had quickly gained dominance over the kiss while Naruto stifled a moan as he led them clumsily over to the fairly large couch. Naruto quickly flipped Sasuke on his back at this action Sasuke let out a low growl of anger, being treated like a uke.

Naruto smirked as Sasuke was trying to stifle his moans when Naruto kissed along older boy's exposed torso.

Sasuke was pissed at Naruto treating him like a uke no matter how much his body enjoyed it, Sasuke was pissed so said pissed Uchiha flipped them over with lightening speed again, by distracting Naruto with sinfully lust filled kiss. Sasuke started to bite and kiss all along Naruto's neck finally hitting his blond's sensitive crook in his neck, Sasuke bit down hard on it rewarded with a loud moan from Naruto.  
Sasuke was very pleased that Naruto was mewling moans of pleasure from his touch as he planted small feverish kisses. Sasuke slowly went down and down until he was just at Naruto's jean button with a smirk Sasuke undid Naruto's jeans and started to rub his hand along Naruto's crotch, Naruto moaned in pleasure arching his back up, pushing himself and Sasuke closer.

Sasuke started to grind against Naruto who did the same, gaining moans of pleasure from both boys. Sasuke started to attack Naruto's sensitive neck again, Naruto's moans increased making Sasuke want Naruto even more.  
That was when the door bell rang. Sasuke was pissed, no pissed would be an understatement in both the boys' minds. Naruto was unsuccessfully trying to calm his lover down or at lest distracting him from killing whoever was at the door interrupting them.

"I'll see who it is you stay here, okay" smiled Naruto sweetly calming Sasuke down a little bit. Naruto went to the door to see Sakura and Ino there both grinning like mad people.

"Can I help you?" Asked Naruto truly confused as to why Sakura and Ino were at his front door step.

"Well... we were wondering if Sasuke was here?" Sakura and Ino grinned in unison. It was slowly starting to creep Naruto out, just as Sasuke slung his arms possessively but at the same time lazily around Naruto.

'So this is who interrupted me and Naruto' thought Sasuke deviously planning their demise. Sakura's grin faltered a little but Ino's only increased. Senescing Sasuke's supposedly hidden death aura Naruto made quick to finish the convocation hopefully.

"So ahh..." Though the blond never got to finish his sentance the convocation moved right along sort of.  
"I told you he would so go for me if he had to choose one of us!" Exclaimed Ino  
"You don't now that! Sakura yelled back at Ino

"Yes I do just look at me and Naruto if a painted little scar marks on my face I would look identical to Naruto's sexy no Justu." Smirked Ino as she traced the lines on Naruto's face, pissing Sasuke off even more.

"How do you know Sasuke likes Naruto that way or not!" Yelled Sakura even louder.

"Guess what they were doing before we got here?" Smirked Ino.  
"They were probably fighting over something ridiculous" was Sakura's reply.  
Still tracing over Naruto's scars Ino's fingers traced down to Naruto's neck pushing the collar of his shirt away, Sasuke growled possessively at the action  
At Ino, who's smirk only but grew. As she saw a hickey on Naruto's neck.

"Oh Naru-chan what's this?" Asked Ino in a sing song voice pointing at the hickey(s) on Naruto's neck.

Naruto blushed a light pink as Ino circled the hickey. It was Sasuke who answered in a dark voice

"It means find your own he's mine" that made Ino stop touching Naruto immediately knowing that Sasuke was capable of anything he wanted to be.  
"See told you he likes blondes miss pinkie, bill board brow." Said Ino in a very  
matter of fact way to Sakura.

"What are you to going on about?" Asked a slightly annoyed kyuubi vessel.  
"Well you see Sakura said that you would so go for her over me so I made a bet with her..." Started Ino who was interrupted by Sakura who continued on,  
"That we would ask you who would you go for between the two of us.." Sakura smiled slightly but was interrupted by Ino saying  
"If you had to like for say had to save Naru-can who would you pick?" Asked Ino feigning innocence.

"Sasuke having a major headache by now growled out "I would ever go for Sakura she is way to annoying" with that he walked away pulling Naruto after him, but to his disappointment his blond had stayed at the doorway.

"He would go for Ino probably sorry Sakura-chan" smiled Naruto scratching the back of his head nervously as he closed the door quickly going after Sasuke hopefully to finish what they started.

Sasuke being impatient pushed Naruto against the wall the moment he was in reach, pulling off his shirt as he passionately kissed Naruto. Sasuke played with Naruto's nipple who moaned erotically at the touch, taking this to his advantage the raven slipped his tongue into his love's mouth.  
Naruto pushed himself off of the wall and onto the couch so Sasuke was on top of him kissing everywhere he could, Naruto was in complete bliss.

After awhile they layed on the couch sweat covered in a mess of limbs and racing heart rates. Naruto was toying with his and Sasuke's hands that were sweetly intertwined. Naruto let a small sigh pace through his lips, to which Sasuke looked up from his position near Naruto's chest where he had been making patterns on with his hand.  
Naruto smiled at him and in turn Sasuke smiled back kissing Naruto's hand, in retribution Naruto kissed Sasuke's hand back.

**AN: I know how much people love reading/ignoring the author notes at the end but I would like to that where it says: Naruto went to the door to see Sakura and Ino there both grinning like mad people. I didn't know if I should have wrote mad men cause that's sexist and I'm a girl too, and so I thought of writing mad (wo)men but that confused me so I was all screw the world I'm writing people. but if anyone has any ideas feel free to review it's not a silent threat to suggest something at all or agree disagree love it all so till next time/storie teehee**


End file.
